


Ownership

by LyingHonesty



Series: Kings of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty





	Ownership

Crowley was the King of Hell. By proxy and hierarchy, he owned every soul and every demon in his territory. That meant, that although he had limited access to Sam Winchester’s soul, locked away in the Cage, he still OWNED it, which meant that he owned SAM.  
Which meant that Sam Winchester had no right to be fucking some girl he picked up from the bar on THEIR bed.  
It took no more than a thought from Crowley to rip Sam away from her, throw her off the bed, and pin Sam down on his back with no more than sheer force of will. He glared down at the woman. ”If you’d like to keep your organs where they are, darling, you might want to leave,” he growled.  
She was up, dressed, and out within minutes. Crowley turned to Sam and set about locking him in place with chains. ”Sam, you no longer have a soul. I understand that you have some issues figuring out morally right from morally wrong lately. But you have RULES and I expect them to be followed!” Sam stared up at the demon with blank eyes, and shrugged.  
By the end of the night, Crowley wasn’t sure if he’d punished Sam or rewarded him, or even if Sam had learned his lesson. But he was content, and there were enough marks on Sam that he was happily claimed, for the time being.


End file.
